hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Linssen
|name = Linssen |kana = リンセン |rōmaji = Rinsen |japanese voice = Shinya Hamazoe (2011) |english voice = Tom Bauer (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Brown |hair = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Nostrade Family Kurapika |occupation = Hunter Nostrade Bodyguard |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Linssen (リンセン, Rinsen) is a professional HunterHunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 who also works under the employment of the Nostrade Family as one of Neon's bodyguardsHunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 and after the death of Squala, becomes the most senior of the bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 Appearance Linssen is a skinny man and is usually dressed in traditional Chinese clothing, but later in the series is seen dressed in a formal tie and suit.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Personality Linssen is very fearful and insecure, which is shown from being absolutely against Kurapika's decision of capturing the member of the Phantom Troupe, Uvogin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 When criticized by Mizaistom for being a Hunter working for a Mafia family, Linssen showed some pride and justified himself. He argues that the income of the Nostrade Family comes from gambling and bodyguarding (both legal) and that the family pays their taxes. Therefore, he has nothing to be ashamed of regarding his occupation. Background At some point during his life, he took the Hunter Exam and passed, becoming a licensed Hunter. Plot Yorknew City arc On a private runway at the Lingon Airport, Linssen, accompanied by Ivlenkov, Tocino, Dalzollene, and Squala, oversee Neon as she exits her private airship and enters into a private car that heads towards Yorknew City. On the night of the Underground Auction in the Hotel Beitacle, Dalzollene instructs the bodyguards what items they'll have to buy (regardless of cost) and what each of their respective jobs will be during the said auction. Linssen was assigned to guard the back of the auction house with Basho.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 Dalzollene briefly mentions Linssen, saying that he'll contact him to inform him of the incident that occurred at the Underground Auction that night.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 74 Sometime later, Linssen, along with the other Nostrade bodyguards, tracks down the thieves of the Underground Auction and witnesses Uvogin kill all of the Mafioso that confronted him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 With all of the Mafioso dead, the Shadow Beasts appear before the Nostrade bodyguards and challenge Uvogin. As the skirmish with Uvogin vs the Shadow Beasts goes on, Linssen exclaims that he has never witnessed Nen like Uvogin's. Later after Uvogin finishes off the Shadow Beasts the bodyguards are shocked and anxious by Kurapika's desire to capture Uvogin. To avoid any conflict between them all Melody plays her Enchanting Music Nen ability, to calm everyone down. This works however Kurapika still insists and manages to capture Uvogin. As they drive back to the Hotel Beitacle, Linssen spots a car tailing them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 The remainder of the Shadow Beasts ambush the car tailing them and Linssen notes that they're out of sight. Back in the Hotel Beitacle, the Nostrade bodyguards try to interrogate the restrained Uvogin to find out where the missing auction items are, but to no avail.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 With Dalzollene presumed dead, after Uvogin was rescued by his Phantom Troupe allies, Linssen along with the other Nostrade bodyguards all agree that Kurapika should become the new head bodyguard, so he can contact and inform their real boss Light Nostrade of the situation at hand.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 When Light arrives in Yorknew and is brought up to date with the situation at hand, he thanks the bodyguards for their work and after he has his daughter out of the picture, he divulges important information to the group about the Underground Auction, Shadow Beasts, and how the Ten Dons plan to deal with the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 As soon as Kurapika checks the Hunter Website, after locating Neon in the Cemetery Building, he finds a picture of Neon and all of the Nostrade bodyguards aside from himself and Melody on the website.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Chairman Netero, Linssen takes part in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman, held at the Hunter Association. Dark Continent Expedition arc After the elections, in an undisclosed area owned by the Nostrade Family, Linssen is visited by Mizaistom Nana who wishes to see Kurapika. Linssen informs Mizaistom that Kurapika's away at the moment, and he'll have to leave. Mizaistom, however, insists on staying to wait for him, making three lackeys try and force him out, but Mizaistom restrains them with his Nen ability. Reluctantly, Linssen agrees to let Mizaistom see Kurapika but warns against provoking him. Mizaistom then inquires about the organization, to which Linssen retorts that the organization isn't a criminal organization. Furthermore, their main source of income is from personal security details and gambling, both of which are legal, they also pay their taxes, and he has no right to any disdaining comments. Kurapika finally arrives and Mizaistom proposes a quid pro quo for him to join the ranks of the Zodiacs and accompany them to the Dark Continent, to receive information on the remaining Scarlet Eyes he seeks. Linssen internally remarks that Kurapika has hard time figuring out the owner of the remaining Scarlet Eyes. Days after Kurapika joins the Zodiacs, Linssen contacts Kurapika informing him that the Kakin Empire website has posted that six of the fourteen Kakin Empire princes are recruiting bodyguards for the trip to the Dark Continent. None of them have revealed their identities but have posted their salaries, which each of them fluctuates in order to one-up the other contenders.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Abilities & Powers Linssen has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He has considerable prowess as proven by the fact that he successfully retrieved an item as part of a test required in order to be hired as Nostrade's bodyguard. Nen Linssen's Nen type is unknown. He is at least capable of using Gyo. Trivia Anime and Manga Differences * During the Eighth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman, in the anime Linssen sat next to Basho in the Hunter Association auditorium and watched the remaining candidates advise the audience on who they should vote for and held a debate with one another after their speeches.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 144 (2011) Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Rinsen ru:Линсен es:Linssen Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Nostrade Family